


Nessun ritornello

by itsthesamesky



Series: Trilogia degli Occhiali [2]
Category: Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Salvo is having a breakdown
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthesamesky/pseuds/itsthesamesky
Summary: «Mi fai vedere come ti stanno?» chiese Livia, ridendo.Mimì scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso. «Livia, Livia, non posso permettere che l’immagine che hai di me venga rovinata per sempre.»«Dai, sono venuta apposta!»
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Series: Trilogia degli Occhiali [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912570
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Nessun ritornello

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo ere geologiche, ecco il seguito di Nessun coro.  
> Oggi è il compleanno di Salvuzzo! Essendo basic Virgo anche io, festeggio due volte!
> 
> Camilleri, perdonami ancora, se puoi. Oggi più che mai.

**Nessun ritornello**

_And it's hard to write about being happy  
Cause the older I get  
I find that happiness is an extremely uneventful subject  
  
There will be no grand choirs to sing  
No chorus could come in  
About two people sitting doing nothing_

_(Florence + The Machine)_

«Catarella, è arrivato il dottor Augello?»

«Sì, dottore! Il dottor Augello trovasi-»

«Qua, Salvo!»

Mimì l’aveva chiamato dal suo ufficio, Salvo lo trovò di spalle che confrontava delle foto.

«Trasi, ca qua è un macello.» disse senza voltarsi.

«Così vi salutate la mattina?» lo canzonò Livia.

Mimì alla voce si voltò, strabuzzò gli occhi per la sorpresa e sorrise.

«Livia, mia carissima!» esclamò, posando le foto sulla scrivania.

Le fece il solito baciamano, sotto lo sguardo lievemente accigliato di Salvo. «Come mai vieni a portare il tuo splendore a noi poveri indegni?»

«Per vedere te, naturalmente.» rise Livia

«Tu mi onori.»

«È così bello ricevere questi complimenti, ogni tanto.» aggiunse lei guardando Salvo.

«Ti trascura troppo quest’uomo, Livia. Ricordati che io sono sempre disponibile.»

«Amunì cu sti smancerie, tutti e dò!» tagliò corto lui, divertito tutto sommato dalla scenetta.

«Ti abbiamo portato una cosa che hai dimenticato da Salvo!» disse Livia.

Mimì piazzò le mani in tasca. Salvo lo guardò. Si era innervosito, ma solo lui poteva averlo notato. Mimì lo guardò a sua volta, il mezzo sorriso fisso sulle labbra

«Che mi scurdai?»

Salvo gli venne in aiuto. «Tu vieni a cena da me, e ne approfitti per liberarti di questi.» disse e cacciò fuori i suoi occhiali dalla tasca interna della giacca. «Che casa mia è a discarica tò?»

Mimì lasciò andare l’aria in una mezza risata. «Ah, eccoli!» esclamò prendendoli «Qualche giorno di questi mi perderò anche la testa.»

Livia diede una stretta al braccio di Salvo. «Curioso, Salvo ha detto la stessa identica cosa!» esclamò.

«Mi conosce bene.» disse Mimì lanciandogli uno sguardo.

_«La mangio io, tanto a tia nun ti piace.»_

_«Ma nun è ca nun mi piace, preferisco la muddica.»_

_Quella sera pioveva, allora avevano deciso di sistemarsi a mangiare sul divano, invece che in verandina. Mimì aveva insistito a un certo punto per accendere la televisione, ma senza dirgli perché. Non avevano quasi parlato durante la cena, come al solito, solo che a Salvo Mimì gli sembrava in trepidante attesa di qualcosa. Lo aveva osservato bene, mentre mangiavano la norma che gli aveva lasciato Adelina. Lo stava osservando ora mentre gli lasciava la crosta della fetta di pane e usava la mollica per fare la scarpetta nel piatto. Avevano divorato quella porzione di sugo per uno diviso in due, anche se Adelina non si risparmiava mai e cucinava sempre abbondante. Poi Salvo aveva capito perché Mimì aveva voluto accendere su Televigata._

_«Chistu mò chi jè?»_

_«Non hai mai visto Casablanca, Salvo?» gli aveva chiesto Mimì mentre il sorriso si attenuava._

_«Sì, ma quando ero picciriddo. Amunì, camu a fari cu stu film a quest’ora?»_

_«Mì, Salvo, chi camurria. Pensavo ti faceva piacere. È talmente tanto tempo ca nun mi viriu un film per intero, lassalo!»_

_Non c’era stato molto da fare. Salvo si era arreso e avevano continuato a mangiare in silenzio, finché Ingrid Bergman non si era seduta al suo tavolo._

_«Sonala ancora, Sam.» aveva detto Mimì insieme a lei._

_Salvo si era voltato verso di lui. «Allora u sai a memoria!» aveva esclamato._

_«Io sono un romantico, Salvo.» aveva replicato lui. Si era alzato, aveva preso gli occhiali dal taschino della giacca e li aveva inforcati dopo una pulitina veloce._

_«Un romantico orbu.» lo aveva preso in giro Salvo._

_Lo aveva guardato, sistemandosi gli occhiali con malizia. «Ma sempre romantico.»_

_Mimì si era seduto di nuovo accanto a lui, molto più vicino. Salvo aveva alzato il braccio e l’aveva sistemato sul dorso del divano, per stare più comodo. Non era vero, l’aveva alzato per dare più spazio a Mimì. Si era maledetto per quel pensiero, ma non aveva mosso il braccio._

_«Quando ero picciotto lo adoravo a Humphrey Bogart.»_

_«Ah sì?»_

_«Certo! Un vero conquistatore di fimmine. Quelli del cinema in bianco e nero le sapevano affascinare le signore.»_

_«Mì, a Ginevra pure in cinema ti sì laureato?»_

_«Tu stai solo zitto, che sai pure la differenza tra Truffaut e Godard, ca a mia nun mi era mai capitato un commissario ca u sapeva.»_

_«E ti è capitato macari con qualche fimmina?» aveva insinuato maligno._

_Mimì gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo prima di rispondere: «Qualcuna.»_

_«Ti pareva.»_ _aveva detto Salvo a mezza bocca._

_Mimì non aveva commentato, ma nemmeno aveva mollato la presa._

_«M’imparai tutte le mosse chi facìeva. Sacciu fari pure la voce, vuoi sentire?»_

_E senza aspettare la risposta si era raddrizzato sul divano si era messo nella stessa posizione dell’attore._

_«Con tanti ritrovi nel mondo, doveva venire proprio nel mio.» aveva declamato con voce fintamente più grave e sofferente. Poi si era ripreso e l'aveva guardato soddisfatto._

_«Bravo. Quante ce ne sono cascate a questa fantastica imitazione?» lo aveva canzonato Salvo, ma Mimì invece che abbattersi aveva ghignato di più._

_«Perché non ci provi macari tu?»_

_«Mé, Mimì, non dire sciocchezze!»_

_«È inutile ca fai accussì, Montalbano! Ti vedo che sei geloso.»_

_«Io?! E di che sarei geloso?» aveva scherzato Salvo, ignorando la morsa colpevole allo stomaco._

_Mimì aveva avvicinato il viso al suo._

_«Delle mie doti di attore, ovviamente.»_

_«Colpa mia. Mi ero dimenticato ca vincisti l’oscar l’altro jornu.»_

_«E fammi vedere che mi sbaglio.»_

_Salvo lo stava guardando, lo guardava sempre. Aveva fatto una smorfia, mentre continuava a ignorare il suo stomaco. Alla fine, si era messo nella stessa posizione di Mimì e aveva assunto la stessa espressione dolorosa. Salvo non sapeva il motivo, ma Mimì riusciva a fargli fare delle cose assurde._

_«Con tutti i commissariati del mondo, dovevi venire proprio nel mio a rompermi i cabbasisi?»_

_Mimì aveva riso di gusto._

_«Non c’era male, Salvo! Un poco più tenebroso e ci inzertavi!»_

_«Grazie.»_

_«Adesso fammi concentrare, che mò nun mi ricordiu cosa succedi.» aveva detto e si era voltato di nuovo verso la televisione._

_Era successo in un attimo. Era stato sul suo divano, mentre Ingrid Bergman chiedeva ad Humphrey Bogart di baciarla come fosse l’ultima volta e Mimì li guardava rapito ed emozionato che Salvo se n’era reso conto. Lui di Mimì era innamorato. Era innamorato di Mimì quando lo vedeva in commissariato a prima mattina, era innamorato quando si urlavano addosso nel suo ufficio. Era innamorato quando lo osservava preoccupato mentre metteva il parmigiano sugli spaghetti alle vongole, e quando ripeteva la stessa operazione da Calogero, costringendolo a scambiare un’occhiata rassegnata con il proprietario del ristorante. Era innamorato quando certe notti se lo stringeva più forte perché voleva far aderire i loro corpi il più possibile, non gli bastava essere dentro di lui, o che Mimì fosse dentro di lui, voleva entrargli nella testa, nel petto, nelle ginocchia, sotto la pelle, nel sangue, con le dita, con il suo petto, con la pancia, voleva sentirlo fin dentro le ossa. Era innamorato ogni volta che l’arrestato del giorno era un tipo violento e provava a mettere le mani addosso a Salvo e Mimì si metteva in mezzo senza pensarci due volte. Era innamorato quando Gallo qualche giorno prima durante una discussione tra loro due aveva rimarcato quanto Mimì fosse in torto, e Salvo l’aveva messo a posto, alterandosi. Forse era innamorato di Mimì anche quando lui, sconsiderato, pazzo maledetto, si era gettato nell’incendio. Forse anche quando gli aveva detto che stava per trasferirsi. Era sicuramente innamorato quando mentre parlavano e Salvo allungava una mano verso di lui, magari gesticolando, a volte Mimì la prendeva, la voltava verso di lui e posava un bacio leggero sul suo polso. Non sul palmo, ma esattamente al centro del polso, dove cominciavano a vedersi le vene. Poi Mimì la rimetteva a posto dove l’aveva trovata, come se nulla fosse, l’unica prova dell’avvenimento era il piacevole formicolio nel punto dove erano state le sue labbra e la sua mano che copriva quella di Salvo. Salvo si interrompeva sempre un attimo quando succedeva, gli mancava sempre il respiro, non era abituato a tutto questo, qualunque cosa fosse, tutto insieme. Quasi non sapeva che farsene, aveva paura di sciuparlo, di rovinarlo. Allora permetteva al suo corpo di riprendersi dal contatto, prendeva fiato e continuava. A volte ci provava anche lui a fare la stessa cosa, ma era sempre impacciato, non gli riusciva fluido come a Mimì, anche se lui non se ne lamentava mai._

_Era innamorato di Mimì. Era così chiaro, così ovvio. Era innamorato mentre guardava Casablanca con su quei ridicoli occhiali, che a chiunque altro sarebbero stati male, ma Mimì continuava a essere bello, aveva ragione Livia. Non c’era un momento della sua giornata in cui non fosse innamorato di Mimì. Era innamorato quando lo contraddiceva, quando sbattevano le porte, o lo cacciava dalla macchina, quando diceva qualcosa e Mimì rideva, dicendogli che era buffo, ridendo ancora di più all’espressione confusa di Salvo. Era innamorato quando Mimì lo faceva ridere e quando non lo faceva ridere, quando nel buio gli sussurrava delle cose irripetibili all’orecchio e Salvo si imbarazzava e un po’ si vergognava che fossero dirette proprio a lui, e allora nascondeva il viso sulla sua spalla, lo premeva contro il suo viso, provava a raggiungere il suo orecchio per fargli sapere che apprezzava._

_Doveva dirglielo, ce l’aveva sulla punta della lingua, faceva eco nella sua bocca._

Mimì, Mimì.

_Non usciva nessun suono. Non riusciva a parlare._

Mimì, Mimì!

_No. Non doveva parlare. Che diritto aveva di dirgli una cosa del genere?_

Mimì.

_E come se l’avesse sentito, Mimì si era voltato verso di lui._

«Ma pure io a lui, eh!» assicurò Mimì alzando le mani «Lo sacciu bene.»

«Una camurria reciproca.» rimarcò Salvo.

«Mi fai vedere come ti stanno?» chiese Livia, ridendo.

Mimì scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso. «Livia, Livia, non posso permettere che l’immagine che hai di me venga rovinata per sempre.»

«Dai, sono venuta apposta!»

«È venuta apposta!» ripeté Salvo, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia.

«Solo per te.» mormorò Mimì a Livia, e inforcò gli occhiali.

Lei si voltò verso Salvo. «Visto? Te l’avevo detto che Mimì è sempre bello.»

La stessa cosa fece Mimì. «Perché? Lo metteva in dubbio?»

Salvo incrociò il suo sguardo, e Mimì aveva un’espressione di canzonatura sul viso che non gli arrivava agli occhi. Rimasero un secondo così, a guardarsi, un lunghissimo secondo dove Salvo ebbe appena il tempo di ingoiare le parole che voleva dire e fare spallucce.

«A mia tutta sta bellezza nun pare.» disse invece.

Le proteste degli altri due furono interrotte da Catarella, che annunciava una telefonata del questore.

«Sì, Catarella, passala nel mio ufficio, digli che tra cinque minuti sono da lui!» disse, mentre scioglieva l’abbraccio con Livia.

«Vi lascio! Buon lavoro!» disse lei «Mimì, ti aspettiamo a cena una di queste sere prima che vado via!»

«Contaci!» rispose Mimì, gli occhiali già nascosti nel taschino.

Livia gli sorrise, stampò un bacio sulle labbra di Salvo e uscì dall’ufficio di Mimì.

Mentre i saluti dei ragazzi della squadra la accompagnavano fuori dal commissariato, Salvo alzò lo sguardo sul suo vice. Aveva perso il sorriso e anche un po’ di colore. Senza dire nulla si avviarono nell’ufficio di Salvo. Quando si furono chiusi la porta alle spalle, Mimì parlò.

_«Salvo, tutto bene?»_

_«Sì, torno subito.»_

_Si era alzato ed era andato in bagno. Si era sciacquato la faccia, in panico. Dove poteva fuggire? Da Livia, forse. Sì, qualche giorno a Boccadasse gli avrebbe fatto bene, si sarebbe schiarito le idee, avrebbe rivisto le sue priorità sotto una nuova luce. Era tentato di uscire e dirglielo subito che aveva fatto questa pensata, che avrebbe chiesto qualche giorno di ferie. Mimì si sarebbe rabbuiato per un attimo, ma avrebbe capito, perché capiva sempre. Sì, era l’unica soluzione. Si era guardato l’ultima volta allo specchio, dandosi del cornuto, ed era uscito._

_«Salvo. Sicuro tutto bene?»_

_Mimì si era alzato dal divano e lo aveva raggiunto._

_«Sì, solo un giramento di testa. Forse la pressione.»_

_Mimì non ci aveva creduto nemmeno per un attimo, e Salvo lo sapeva._

_«Forse hai qualcosa sullo stomaco.»_

_«Può essere.»_

_Vederlo preoccupato gli aveva fatto perdere lo slancio, ma era ancora deciso. Gliel’avrebbe detto dopo, finito il film. Lo aveva superato, provando a evitare il suo sguardo indagatore, che con quegli occhiali era ancora peggio, i suoi occhi scuri gli sembravano ingranditi. Si era piazzato di nuovo sul divano, nella stessa posizione. Mimì lo aveva seguito e osservato ancora un poco, in piedi. Poi qualsiasi cosa avesse visto in Salvo lo aveva fatto sedere, attaccato a lui, i loro fianchi aderivano completamente, Salvo ne sentiva tutti gli angoli, le rotondità, quasi se le sentiva sotto le dita. Perché non c’era parte del corpo di Mimì che non avesse toccato. Poi Mimì gli aveva messo la mano sulla gamba._

_«Nun c'avi cchiù l’età per mangiare le melenzane fritte la sera.» gli aveva detto guardandolo fisso con un mezzo sorriso._

_Salvo aveva guardato prima la sua mano e poi lui. Se si fosse sporto un pochino le loro fronti si sarebbero toccate, quasi il suo respiro gli appannava le lenti._

_«Senti chi parla. ‘U minorenne.»_

_«A mia nun mi gira la testa, Salvo.»_

_Salvo aveva ingoiato a vuoto._

_«Manco a mia mi gira cchiù.»_

_Ed era una bugia, perché la testa gli stava appena cominciando a girare._

_«E allora finiamoci di vedere il film.»_

_Mimì l’aveva guardato per un altro secondo e poi si era voltato di nuovo. Salvo era rimasto a osservare ancora un poco il suo viso, la linea nera della stanghetta che lo divideva in due, i tratti rilassati, la pelle appena ombreggiata dalla ricrescita della barba. Salvo poteva tracciarlo tutto, il suo profilo, dall’attaccatura dei capelli, la fronte, il naso, voleva tracciare con un dito il contorno delle sue labbra e contemporaneamente mettergli lo stesso dito in bocca per sentirne la saliva, i denti, la lingua._ No _. Aveva piantato gli occhi sulla televisione. Doveva essere lucido, fermo. Sarebbe andato da Livia, e forse tutti quei pensieri si sarebbero riassestati. Non poteva essere innamorato di Mimì. Non poteva permetterselo. Doveva esserci un posto in cui non era innamorato di Mimì. Doveva essere un posto che non fosse il suo bagno, la sua cucina, la verandina, il mare, i loro uffici, il ristorante di Calogero, i vicoli di Vigata._ Che orrenda invasione _, aveva pensato. Mimì era dappertutto e non era da nessuna parte. Non era in casa sua, e non era nemmeno sul suo corpo, perché stavano attenti anche lì a non lasciare segni. Eppure c’era, c’era sempre, anche quando non era lì con lui. E non c’era leggerezza, Salvo era pieno, pesante, sfiacchito da questa consapevolezza. Bene, era innamorato di Mimì. E ora cosa doveva farci? Cosa doveva cambiare? In commissariato c’era prima il lavoro, c’era prima la loro amicizia, c’era la squadra, la rabbia, le frustrazioni, i criminali, le autopsie, i mafiosi, le indagini, tutto quello che aveva bisogno di spazio. E in sottofondo, Salvo ormai lo sapeva, come un ritornello continuo, il suo essere innamorato di Mimì. Un ritornello di una canzone che stava solo nella testa di Salvo, che variava di volume ma che non andava mai veramente via, che nessuno conosceva e che nessun altro avrebbe conosciuto._

_Doveva andare a Genova. Gliel’avrebbe detto dopo il film._

«Mi sono scordato altro?» chiese Mimì secco.

Salvo, che lo conosceva come le sue tasche, avvertì la nota di preoccupazione nella voce. Continuò a dirigersi verso la sua scrivania.

«Mimì, stai tranquillo che non è successo niente. Capita di perdersi le cose.»

«A noi no, Salvo.»

Salvo, già pronto a chiudere tutto e archiviare il caso il prima possibile, si fermò. Era la prima volta che facevano quel tipo di conversazione fuori da casa sua, o comunque in commissariato. E non avevano mai usato il _noi._ Non in quel modo. Gli lanciò un’occhiata. Mimì era sempre più serio. Ci pensò attentamente.

«Non ti sei scordato niente altro, mi pare. Forse il libro che stavi leggendo.»

Mimì sospirò. «Ma Livia non ha detto niente?»

«No. Avrebbe dovuto?»

«Quello tuo è.» disse un po’ più sollevato.

«Mio?!» disse Salvo stupito «Minchia, che vizio che c’avi di mettere le mani dappertutto!»

«Ti pare che me ne potevo andare in giro tutti i giorni con un libro mio? Na sera tenevo gana di leggere e l’ho preso dalla libreria tua. Avrà pensato che lo stessi leggendo tu.»

Salvo si sedette alla scrivania, mentre guardava Mimì perdere diversi centimetri di tensione dalle spalle. Forse potevano tornare del solito umore, alla solita routine di sfottò della mattina.

«E cosa sto leggendo?»

Mimì gli piantò gli occhi addosso. Salvo lo vide lottare contro la tensione restante e la voglia di rispondere a tono. Aspettò l’angolo della bocca di Mimì che si alzava per tranquillizzarsi.

«Ti facevi più furbo e spiavi macari il titolo.»

Salvo sorrise. _Buongiorno_ , pensò suo malgrado, trovando la solita aria maliziosa di Mimì.

«Mè, a travagghiare!» disse alzando la cornetta, finalmente pronto ad affrontare la giornata.

«Buona fortuna, bambina.» _stava dicendo Humphrey Bogart._

_«Certo che è una fortuna che questi si sono conosciuti a Parigi.»_

_Salvo si era voltato verso Mimì, che aveva un’aria di scherno sul viso, come quando stava per fare una delle sue battute orrende._

_«Picchì?» gli aveva domandato già rassegnato._

_«Si capitava ccà che gli diceva alla fine del film?»_

_Salvo suo malgrado aveva fatto una mezza risata._

_«”Avremo sempre Vigata” non suona bene.» aveva ammesso._

_«”Avremo sempre provincia di Montelusa”?»_

_Salvo non avrebbe dovuto ridere così tanto per quella sciocchezza, ma si era sentito più leggero, il peso al centro del petto stava smussando gli angoli e non gli faceva così male._

_«Avremo sempre Marinella!» aveva aggiunto._

_«E cu è Marinella?»_

_Avevano riso insieme. Mimì aveva appoggiato la testa sul braccio che Salvo aveva sul dorso del divano, gli occhiali gli erano scivolati giù, sulla punta del naso, e Salvo si era ricordato all’improvviso che lui era innamorato di Mimì quando rideva, soprattutto quando rideva così, insieme a lui, non quelle risate finte che faceva per fare il latin lover. Era innamorato di Mimì e lo trovava bello anche quando si dimenticava di aggiustarsi gli occhiali, o quando non li trovava più e allora metteva a soqquadro la scrivania, per poi scoprire di averli sempre avuti sul naso, o in testa._

_«Ti cadono così.»_

_Mimì l’aveva guardato con imbarazzo mentre rialzava la testa e se li aggiustava._

_«Che camurria.» aveva detto e si era rimesso a guardare il film, ma non prima di aver accarezzato brevemente la gamba di Salvo col pollice, in segno di ringraziamento._

_Salvo aveva guardato la mano di Mimì sulla sua gamba. Senza pensare l’aveva presa, l’aveva voltata, portata al suo viso e aveva poggiato un bacio leggero sul polso. Voleva rimetterla dov’era, ma qualcosa lo aveva invece fatto rimanere bloccato così, con le labbra sul polso di Mimì. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, indeciso sul da farsi._ Posala, posala adesso _, pensava. Quello era il suo migliore amico, che stava facendo?_ Posala, posala adesso _, pensava. Non ci riusciva. Non riusciva a lasciarlo andare. Doveva andarsene. Doveva andare a Genova. Poteva dirglielo dopo. Dopo. Ora gli serviva quel contatto. Aveva aperto un poco le labbra quando lo aveva baciato ancora, e ancora, allargandosi a tutto il polso, seguendo la strada azzurrina delle vene sotto la pelle sottile. Aveva sentito Mimì sospirare. Era un movimento impacciato, dettato dalla pura necessità di sentirlo vicino in qualche modo, più vicino, il più attaccato possibile._

_«Il film è quasi finito, Salvo.» aveva mormorato Mimì, forse più a sé stesso._

_Per tutta risposta lui aveva cominciato a passare le labbra sul braccio, sulla manica arrotolata leggermente, aveva sentito il passaggio dalla pelle al tessuto della camicia e l’odore naturale della pelle di Mimì era stato sostituito da quello di pulito e poi a mano a mano che si avvicinava alla spalla, al collo, le sue narici erano state invase dal profumo di Mimì. Non voleva nemmeno provare a descrivere il miscuglio di sentori che insieme facevano l’odore di Mimì. Non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che era il suo, il_ suo _, e anche di quello era innamorato. Era rimasto così, con le labbra aperte a respiragli sul collo, mentre sentiva il viso di Mimì che lo cercava, si scontrava col suo._

«Louis, forse oggi noi inauguriamo una bella amicizia.»

_Salvo era a malapena riuscito a sentire la battuta finale che la televisione si era spenta._

_«Il film già è finito? Non ce li guardiamo i titoli di coda?» lo aveva canzonato all’orecchio, ma senza fiato._

_«E a tia? A tia nun ti girava la testa?»_

_Salvo non aveva bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che Mimì gli stava facendo il suo maledetto mezzo sorriso. Allora aveva aperto gli occhi, rimasti rigorosamente chiusi fino a quel momento, e spostato il viso tanto da appoggiarlo contro quello di Mimì. Lo aveva guardato. Aveva ragione. Il mezzo sorriso era lì solo per lui._

_«Mi fai nìesciri pazzu quannu mi arrispunni accussì.» aveva biascicato con voce roca e poi l’aveva baciato. Affamato. Teneva ancora la mano di Mimì e se l’era portata alla nuca e Mimì gli aveva stretto i capelli, spingendoselo più vicino. Salvo non poteva ammettere quanto gli piacesse. L’altra mano di Mimì gli si aggrappava al petto, infilandosi direttamente sotto la camicia. Quelle di Salvo invece vagavano sul suo viso, nei suoi capelli, riconoscendone ogni centimetro. Mimì aveva staccato la schiena dal divano, e Salvo lo aveva stretto. Le sue dita esploravano la sua schiena, trovando quando possibile un lembo di pelle dove la camicia era tirata. La pelle di Mimì, la bocca di Mimì, il sapore di Mimì. Come un ritornello. Mimì gli aveva cinto le spalle, forte. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi._

_«Tu a mia mi farai nìesciri pazzu, Salvo.»_

«Tu a mia mi farai nìesciri pazzu, Salvo!»

«Ma perché? Che ho detto?»

Mimì agitò le carte davanti alla scrivania. «Con questo tizio un saltafosso non potrà mai funzionare, Salvo! È troppo furbo!»

Salvo scosse la testa, e si sporse verso di lui. «Stammi a sìentiri, Mimì! È l’unico modo per fotterlo a questo.»

Mimì sbuffò in frustrazione.

«Tu fai sempre questi piani geniali, e poi succedi sempre qualcosa di vastaso!»

«Mimì.»

Mimì lo guardò, con un’espressione preoccupata.

_Salvo aveva aperto gli occhi, piano. La prima cosa che aveva visto era stata la nuca di Mimì. Ormai era da tempo che non se ne stupiva più. All’inizio era stato strano trovarselo nel letto, per casa sua, come se ci fosse sempre stato. Ma era successo così fin dall’inizio, da quando si erano conosciuti. Mimì si muoveva nei suoi spazi con una facilità disarmante. Salvo voleva toccarlo. Voleva allungare una mano, passargliela sul collo, tra i capelli, sulla schiena, ma senza svegliarlo. Aveva provato ad allungare una mano, ma gli sembrava così lontano. Forse era lui ad essere lontano. Bastava che il suo indice sfiorasse un lembo della maglia. Perché non ci riusciva?_

_Si era ricordato che lui era innamorato di Mimì, del suo respiro, della sua nuca. Voleva essere innamorato di Mimì. Almeno lì, nel silenzio del suo letto, nella penombra di primo mattino. Voleva toccarlo, come aveva voluto toccarlo la sera prima. Era innamorato e voleva tutto di Mimì. Aveva voluto sentirlo sotto le dita, vederlo mentre si agitava sotto di lui, sentire le sue gambe che lo avvolgevano, per far scontrare meglio i loro bacini. Aveva voluto e voleva sentirlo di nuovo ansimare mentre gli apriva la camicia e lo spogliava con poca grazia, aveva voluto fermargli le mani quando erano andate a togliere gli occhiali, dirgli di tenerli senza dirglielo, guardarlo mentre se li riposizionava sul naso, dargli prima un bacio leggero e poi riprendere a baciarlo con la bocca aperta e le mani in faccia. Aveva voluto guardarlo, ne era consapevole, mentre con mani tremanti cercava di aprirgli la camicia, per poi andargli in aiuto, poggiare la fronte contro la sua, lasciare che Mimì gliela togliesse dalle spalle, fiondarsi a sbottonare i pantaloni. Aveva voluto sentire il proprio nome mormorato contro la pelle, aveva voluto fare lo stesso con quello di Mimì. Aveva voluto, e nessuno avrebbe potuto biasimarlo, osservare attentamente ogni movimento e ogni espressione del viso di Mimì mentre veniva sulla pancia, con i pantaloni e l’intimo appena calati. Aveva voluto, mentre Mimì riprendeva fiato, guardare la sua pancia alzarsi e abbassarsi visibilmente, e poi avvicinarsi e leccarla, con tutto quello che avrebbe trovato. Perché lui di Mimì voleva tutto, incluso quel sapore sulla sua lingua. Mimì lo aveva guardato affascinato e se l’era tirato addosso, aveva voluto baciarlo, con la bocca ancora piena del suo sapore. Mimì aveva preso a masturbarlo e, mentre gli leccava le labbra, Salvo era venuto anche lui, l’odore di Mimì che gli riempiva le narici e lo stordiva. Aveva voluto, e nessuno glielo avrebbe potuto impedire, guardare Mimì mentre si leccava via dalla mano il risultato del suo orgasmo. Salvo l’aveva baciato ancora, mischiando il proprio sapore con il suo, certo più di ogni altra cosa di essere innamorato di Mimì._

_Anche in quel momento lo stava guardando, mentre dormiva dandogli le spalle, e sapeva di essere innamorato, ma sapeva anche di non poterlo toccare. Doveva andare a Genova. Gliel’avrebbe detto più tardi._

«Ti devi fidare di me.»

«È quello che faccio tutti i giorni, Salvo.»

«Lo so.»

Si guardarono, la mano di Mimì appoggiata sulle carte che poco prima erano state le sue vittime, quella di Salvo sul tavolo, vicina alla sua. Mimì era ancora preoccupato, Salvo glielo leggeva negli occhi, ma gli rispose con ancora più sicurezza nello sguardo. La sua mano si mosse senza che il cervello gliel’avesse ordinato. Ruotò su sé stessa e finì col dorso sul tavolo, con l’indice sfiorava appena le nocche di quella di Mimì. L’indice di Mimì si distese, in un movimento quasi casuale, il contatto con la pelle di Salvo talmente leggero da essere praticamente impercettibile. Qualcosa nel viso di Mimì si distese, e lui sospirò.

«Va bene, vada per il saltafosso. Vado a recuperare Fazio e ci mettiamo al lavoro.» disse alzandosi.

«Aspetta.» lo fermò Salvo «Ti devo chiedere una cosa.»

Mimì, già in piedi, obbedì, guardandolo con aria stupita.

«Vieni a casa stasera?» gli chiese guardando intensamente la sua mano rimasta immobile, paralizzata dalla mancanza di quel contatto.

«A cena con te e Livia?»

«Mè, certo.»

Alzò un po’ gli occhi per vederlo mettere di nuovo le mani in tasca.

«Va bene.»

Provò a guardarlo di nuovo. La sua espressione era fissa su di lui, ma non accigliata. Serena, quasi rassegnata.

«Porto il vino?» chiese.

Salvo ignorò la reazione del suo stomaco a quel tono di voce.

«Meglio il dolce. Livia non capisce nenti di dolci siciliani.»

Mimì si accigliò. «Non mi avevi detto che ti aveva portato a quella pasticceria a Genova?»

«Sì, mi ha fatto assaggiare una granita orribile, mi pareva acqua sporca. E infatti ci ho detto-»

Si interruppe, perché si era ricordato all’improvviso cosa avesse pensato e detto quella giornata a Genova insieme a Livia, davanti alla cosiddetta pasticceria siciliana.

_«Questa a Mimì farebbe schifo.»_

Allora era vero. Non c’era nessun posto al sicuro da Mimì. E se ci fosse stato, pensò Salvo, forse non ci sarebbe mai andato.

E, sotto gli occhi confusi di Mimì, Salvo cominciò a ridere.

**Author's Note:**

> "Non c'è posto in cui io non sia innamorato di lei, e anche se ci fosse lo eviterei, non ci andrei mai." (Il Cuore Altrove)
> 
> Grazie al nostro gruppo su twitter <3 Vi offro un caffé della pace virtuale!  
> Grazie a Sonia, lettrice della prima ora.
> 
> La citazione è ancora da No choir di Florence + The Machine.


End file.
